Let's Play War
by TakeSomethingLiterally
Summary: The World missed it. Conquests. Alliances. Defeats. Now the World is at war again. And it feels good to be invincible. The countries are playing War. Who will win this round?
1. Chapter 1: First Move

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, NEITHER THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION**_**.**

* * *

"I guess… We're about to lose, huh?" Denmark panted with a defeated smirk on his face, staring down at the other four countries below him.

Neither of the Nordic Countries replied. Sweden was busy being a support to Finland, who laid his backs against him and rested. Norway and Iceland were quiet by nature, and this time they really didn't want to talk, mostly because of their wounds.

Denmark sighed and jammed his axe on the floor with all his strength. The noise echoed through the deposit's walls, making the five of them jump a little. He then slid down to the floor, where his friends' were seated. Denmark looked around and checked their state.

Iceland was barely bruised, but all because Norway had taken all the potential blows on himself by placing his body in front of his younger brother every time something was about to hit him. Finland, on another hand, was seriously injured. A rock had hit him on the head on their way to a safer place and he'd fallen on the floor. Sweden had been agile and picked him up almost immediately, but as soon as he did it, another rock hit both of them, making the dizzy Finland pass out completely. His head was bleeding and nobody knew if he was awake or not.

Denmark himself had strained an ankle and his left arm was covered in bruises, but he was holding the pain well. He wouldn't show his friends' any sign of pain. They already were bad enough with their own problems.

"At least we found a place to rest for a while." Continued him, dusting off his clothes.

Iceland was hugging his knees and rested his chin on his arms. He couldn't believe that was happening. The entire world suddenly went crazy, and he didn't even know the reason. Small tears formed in his eyes and he silently started to sob. Norway scooted closer to him and put an arm around his brother. Norway's arms hurt with every move he made, but his face still stood expressionless.

"You're crying?" Asked Denmark, with eyes wide open. "Right now? Oh, give me a break! You're a country, for crying out loud, act like one!"

"Shut it." Said Norway, launching him a dangerous stare. But Denmark didn't seem to notice.

"We're in the middle of a war here. People don't pity you because you're small and innocent, they _kill _you. And, news for you kid, you're not even that small!"

"Denmark, I'm warning you." Norway was now ready to punch his friend on his face. Denmark was inconvenient sometimes, but this wasn't one of the fun times where they were just hanging out.

"You're his big brother, aren't you? Then _you_ tell him to stop crying and act like a real country, or else his territory is screwed!"

Before Norway could even begin to close his fist, there was a sound at the deposit's door. The five Nordic Countries turned their heads simultaneously to where the sound came from. The silence inside the place was cutting. Nothing happened for a while, and Denmark turned his head back to his friends.

"My imagination…"

Suddenly a huge blow made the door fly to the other side of the deposit. Denmark and Sweden were up in seconds, each one with their weapons in hand. Norway grabbed Finland and rested his unconscious body on himself. Iceland's eyes were still watery, but the fear had made him stop crying.

On where the door once was, now stood three figures that no one could indentify because of the light outside casted a shadow on them. The three took steps forward and slowly their faces became clear.

"You…" Whispered Denmark.

"What an honor to be recognized." The voice of France resonated through the corridors.

"Don't compliment him; he's already too annoying as it is." Joked England, the person in the middle. France let out a small 'hmph', but with a smirk on his face.

"Who wouldn't recognize the hero?" Said at least America, smiling happily as always, but with a wicked tone to it. Denmark clenched his teeth.

"What d'you wan' with us?" Asked Sweden. England smiled.

"I though it would be obvious already? We want to conquer you. It _is _a war after all, so the biggest, the better."

"You three want to conquer us five? How is the splitting up going to be? England gets all of us and leaves what he considers useless with the other two? Like always?" Even though Denmark knew he was in no position of making fun of anyone, he couldn't stop himself from insulting the most unlikely alliance in the world.

But to his surprise, England smiled even more.

"Oh, no, don't worry about that. You should leave important business to the grown ups. We've already settled the territory separation, but that's not of your concern. Now," He took a step forward. "Should we begin by taking you two down first?"

"Come and get it, pirate boy."

"Denmark…" Sweden was about to tell him to shut up and run. They were wounded and vulnerable, while France, England and America didn't even seem to have a scratch.

"I like your determination. Francis, Alfred, have fun." And with that being said, America and France took out their swords and ran towards the two Nordics, yelling. Despite everything, Denmark smiled and stood where he was, waiting for the blow.

He knew it would hurt, but he didn't care.

* * *

The world was a chaos. And the worst of all, there didn't even seem to be a reason for it. The entire world was fighting against each other without an explanation. But as soon as the first two countries declared war to each other, the world saw an opportunity. The opportunity to expand its territories.

War.

Conquests.

The sweet flavor of being stronger than someone.

Forming alliances.

Defeating countries.

It was a sensation that the world had forgotten, and now it came back like a thunder.

So now the reason for fighting was for the simple nostalgia of fighting.

War for war.

And they wanted to know who would win.

* * *

"Give one more step, and you're dead." Switzerland's voice was so cold that made the great Turkey shiver. The masked man turned around to see a beaten up Switzerland pointing a gun to him. He couldn't understand. After beating the blonde down several times, he still stood on his feet. How?

"You've got guts, kid. Why is that? All because of her?" Said Turkey, pointing his knife to Liechtenstein. She girl was taken by fear, but not for her. She was afraid for Vash.

"Big brother…" Sobbed her, tears spilling through her face. Switzerland looked at her and managed a warm smile. There was blood covering his face and one of his eyes could barely open.

"Don't worry Lilli. You'll be fine."

"Will she?" And with a quick movement, Turkey spun around, grabbed Liechtenstein by her collar and put her in front of him like a shield. Vash took a moment to realize what had happened, but by then it was too late. Turkey was now protected by the strongest shield in the world.

"Bastard…" Said Switzerland, lowering his gun. The man smiled.

"That's better, eh? Why are you so worked up over this small country? It's not like it'll make any difference."

_It does make a difference. More than you can imagine._

"I swore to protect her, and that's what I'll do, it doesn't matter what you say. Now let her go." Said Vash through clenched teeth. Turkey only laughed.

"You're in disadvantage here, kid. I'll take her with me. I'll even be nice and let you recover and then give you another chance to retrieve her. What do you say? You seem like a nice opponent."

"Screw you." Spitted Switzerland. Turkey's smile vanished from his face.

"Ah, well. You lose then. Any last words to your bro, little lady?" Asked Turkey, putting his knife on Lilli's throat. Vash wanted to strangle that man so bad, but he couldn't move.

_Damn it… I've failed._

"Big brother… A-are you all right?" Liechtenstein managed to say. Vash looked up at her, not believing in what he had heard.

_She's worried about _me_?_

"Lilli…" Switzerland gasped.

_Damn it. Damn it, damn it!_

"I-I just wanted to say… That I'll always be thankful… For everything you've e-ever done for me, big brother…" Lilli was still crying and everything Vash wanted to do was hug her. It hurt so bad seeing her little sister suffering that he didn't even want to think about it.

When the war started, Switzerland wanted to be neutral, just like he's always been. But things changed drastically when he came back home and saw Turkey on his backyard, and Liechtenstein on the floor. Something clicked on his brain that moment, and that's when his neutrality went flying through the air. They could try to mess with him.

But no one messed with Liechtenstein.

"Just that? A 'thank you'? You're pathetic. _Elveda, _little girl."

"Wait! Take me instead!" Blurted out Switzerland. Turkey stopped his knife in the middle of the air. He looked at Vash, considering his offer.

"Hmm… You're bigger. And without you she'd be vulnerable." He scratched his chin, still holding onto Lilli. "I liked the idea. It's stupid, but hey, you're the one proposing it. Deal."

"Big brother, no!" Yelled Lilli. If there was something worst than dying, it was watching her own brother die in front of her.

"Shut up. And you," Said Turkey, pointing his head to Vash. "Drop the gun and come here."

Vash did just as he was told and dropped his gun as far as he could. It would be useless, anyway. He couldn't think straight. Liechtenstein was safe, but that was in exchange for his own life. Was this really the best decision he could think of?

_I'm so stupid. Forgive me, Lilli…_

Before Switzerland could get close enough, something weird happened. Suddenly, Turkey was lifted in the air and thrown on his backs on the grass. The knife flew off his hands as he groaned in pain.

"What the…?"

And another weird thing happened. He looked up and saw Liechtenstein pointing a gun to him. Her eyes were covered by her bangs and her stance was that of a perfect assassin.

Vash and Turkey were speechless.

"L-Lilli…?" Mumbled Switzerland. Liechtenstein didn't reply.

"Where did that gun…?"

"Any last words, little boy?" Said Lilli in a cold tone, the same one Vash had used when pointing a gun to Turkey. The masked man gulped.

"I guess it runs in the family… The toughness." Said Turkey at least, smirking a bit. "Go ahead. Shoot—"

Before he could finish, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Hi! How are you? So… This is my first Hetalia fanfic. Hope it's good so far. Reviews are good! And so are cookies! **

**This will go on for a while, so let me know if some character is OOC or if there is something wrong with the spelling. Well… See ya next chapter!**

**- TSL**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, NEITHER THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION**_**.**

* * *

Fire. Everywhere you looked, there was fire. The heat was unbearable, but that was okay with Russia, who looked at the hellish scene from up above on his jet. Ivan just sat there in his private room, watching the flames consume the entire landscape. He was sickly delighted.

By his side stood his loyal sister, Belarus, who also observed the scene. The expression on her face was impossible to be deciphered. Was she worried? Was she amazed? Was she delighted just like her brother? Not even she could describe her own feelings. Her brain was somewhat shut down.

A knock on the door made the siblings thoughts disperse.

"Come in." Commanded Russia, without turning around. His head rested on both his hands, which had their fingers intertwined. He looked like a madman who was deep in thought. The door clicked open and Lithuania entered the room. He was pale and his broken arm from a fight before was tied beside his body.

"Russia-san… We are almost out of fuel. We must land somewhere to fill the tank, or we'll be in trouble…" His body was shaking.

Russia sighed and stood up. Belarus didn't even move; her face still expressionless.

"Is that so…" Ivan turned to Toris, his arms were behind his backs. When Lithuania saw his eyes, his gaze fell on the floor. Russia's eyes had changed ever since the war started and he could barely stare at them now. It was like madness had taken over them. Real madness, not the occasional madness that sometimes fell upon his boss. "Then I guess we need to land, no?"

Lithuania waited for any other order, but when it didn't come, he just bowed slightly and made his way back to the pilot's cabin. Estonia was piloting the jet and looked tense. Both Lithuania and Estonia were still shocked with the loss of Latvia, but they didn't have time to grieve. Russia was right behind them and just his presence seemed to tell them to keep quiet.

"Let's land over there…" Said Toris, pointing to a clear place, away from the flames. Estonia nodded and started to descend.

Russia felt the plane going down and sat on his chair. Belarus still stared outside, her eyes shimmering, reflecting the fire. Ivan glanced slightly to his sister, trying to figure out what she was thinking right now. He sighed.

"I guess I haven't thanked you for supporting me. I hope you know I'm really glad you're here, Natalia." He said, smiling to her.

Belarus looked at her brother. Her beloved brother, the one she loved so much ever since she could remember. Now that he had finally trusted her, she should be happy. But why couldn't she smile? Why couldn't she talk to him? Without a word, she turned back to the landscape below. The fire was now less intense and the place they were going to land could be finally seen.

"I told you we'll be back for her," Continued Russia. This made Belarus turn back at him. "No need to worry about Ukraine. You trust me, don't you?"

Natalia looked down, bangs covering her eyes. She opened her mouth and mumbled quietly.

"Yes… Brother."

Ivan smiled. Good. As long as he had people blindly trusting him, nothing would go wrong. From the beginning of the war until now, his mind had been working nonstop. He'd been planning carefully every move, every detail and every loss he could suffer. Latvia's territory had already been taken, but it was fine. He knew it would come to that, eventually. Russia had planned for one of the Baltic Countries to be conquered so then the other two would have to rely on him, afraid the same would happen to them. He chose Latvia to be the sacrifice simply because he was the smallest one. Not very useful either, so his plan was working well so far.

The people he was controlling relied on him. They were afraid of the war, and Ivan wasn't. That made him strong in the middle of the chaos. He was smart and he would definitely win. The people by his side had the advantage of not being against Russia.

It was better to be feared than loved, after all.

Minutes later, the plane finally landed. Lithuania went out carrying two gallons of fuel for the jet, followed by Estonia, who was carrying other two gallons. Russia took this moment to stretch is muscles, so he also got out of the jet and walked around the place for a while. Belarus followed him silently.

He looked around and realized they were on a hill. The city was far away, still burning. He gave a sadistic smirk. The fire would eventually get to where they were standing, but not for another hour or two.

"It was such a beautiful city too, Paris." He said in a sad tone, almost feeling sorry for it.

Francis was out of his country and the French army was completely useless against a full-force attack from the Russian army Ivan had created. They did not expect Russia of all people to be the one attacking them first, so when he did, winning was almost easy. Sure Latvia was lost on the battle, but this was a small price compared to destroying the City of Light.

"France will be rather upset when he comes back." Chuckled Ivan. "How is the fuel going?"

Russia turned to Lithuania and Estonia, but what he found was quite surprising. Both of them were on their knees, their heads covered by a black cloth. There were three people standing near his jet with army clothes, two of them holding onto the two prisoners and the other with a sword in hand, staring at Russia. Ivan's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but then came back to the normal crazy self.

"You sure were quiet." He said, in an amusing tone. How fun!

"And you sure lost your mind, aru."

Russia froze at the voice behind him. Turning slowly, the sigh of China made his hands shake for the first time since the war began. Belarus snapped out of her trance for the first time too, and hid herself behind her bother. Ivan took a long while to find words to speak again.

"China… What a surprise to see you here! You see, I was just about to go—"

"Don't talk like you know me, aru." Yao's tone was cutting. His words made Ivan's heart jump a beat. He clutched at his chest, frowning. He was losing control of the situation, and he didn't like that. China was holding onto twin swords and he didn't seem to be kidding.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand…"

"You understand well enough, aru. I saw what you did to those people down there, aru. You think that's fun, don't you?"

Behind Russia, Estonia and Lithuania yelled incomprehensible words. South Korea kicked Lithuania and that made him stop screaming. Taiwan did the same with Estonia. Hong Kong still stood where he was, ready to attack if necessary. Belarus grabbed Russia's coat, making him look behind. Ivan then caught a detail.

"Hmm, interesting. Where is Japan?"

Yao squeezed his swords tightly. Ivan smirked. Bingo.

"He didn't want to defend his fellow Asian Countries?" Continued Russia, putting a hand over his mouth, in a sign of astonishment. "I can't believe he would just leave you on your own."

"Quiet, aru!" Yelled China. Russia could swear he saw small tears falling down Yao's face, but they were too far to be sure. Even so, he felt something melt inside him. His stomach was sick.

_Great. Everything was going well until this. Stupid emotions._

Russia shook his head. There was no place for old emotions to take over him in the middle of a war. He closed his eyes and breathed quietly. Opening them again, he felt renewed.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. But then again," Ivan looked behind him. "Your friends were quite rude to my men." He giggled.

"You're going down today, aru. You've caused enough pain for a day." Yao pointed on of his swords to Russia. He couldn't help but to laugh.

"So I suppose you are the hero of the story now? This is funny. It was about time for someone else to take the place of Hero of The World. That America guy was beginning to get annoying." Ivan slowly grabbed his own weapon from inside his coat.

Hong Kong took a step forward, ready to defend China, but Belarus put herself in front of her brother, taking her trustworthy knife from the under her dress. Hong Kong frowned. Belarus didn't move a muscle.

"How about a fair fight? For the old times?" Asked Ivan, smiling.

"There were no old times, aru." Concluded Yao, taking his stance. Russia realized that their talk ended there. He shrugged and turned to Natalia, whispering on her ear.

"You take that one down. I'll take care of this little problem."

Belarus nodded, but not convincingly. But Ivan had other things to worry about now.

"So," Said Ivan, taking his own stance. "Shall we start?"

But that annoying pain hasn't left his chest.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hungary mumbled under her breath while running.

Her clothes were ripped off in many places and her cheek had an ugly cut right below her left eye. Elizabeta ran with all her forces towards a house that she knew well, cursing herself for being so desperate that she had to ask help from _him_.

There were no people after her right now, but all because Austria had asked her to retrieve, saying that he would give her enough time for her to be safely far from Austria's house, which was being attacked by the American army. America apparently had tropes all over the world right now, while Alfred himself was together with his newly-made friends attacking somewhere else.

Of course Hungary had immediately refused to leave him, but after looking right into his pleading eyes, she understood perfectly what was going through his mind. Roderich knew it was pointless to keep fighting when they were obviously losing, so if someone had to go down, then he would sacrifice himself for her. She had cried after giving the first steps out of Austria's house, but after that, she forced herself to shut up and look for options.

And unfortunately, the only option she could find was this one.

Finally arriving at her destination, Hungary's eyes took a while to absorb the state of the place. The house was completely intact. There were no people around and no signs of destruction whatsoever. Blinking, she walked towards the front door and hesitantly pointed her finger to the doorbell.

"Here goes nothing…" Mumbled Hungary to herself before pushing the bell.

The sound echoed through the house. It took a long while for something to happen, but the huge door finally opened for her. Elizabeta walked in calmly, refusing to look desperate in front of him. She arrived at the living room and saw the white-haired man sitting on his chair, comfortably reading a book. He raised his eyes from the book.

"Hey. What's up?"

The urge to punch him in the face took over her for a moment, but she forced herself to calm down.

"Hello, Gilbert."

"You look like shit. What the hell happened to your face?" Asked Prussia, straightforward as always. Hungary put a finger on her wound, but took it away immediately.

"That's not important! Look, I've come here to talk to you."

"Oh, really?" Asked him, rolling his eyes and smirking. Hungary's patience was just _this close _to run out. She clenched her fists.

"Can't you be serious at least once in your entire life?"

"It's a habit." He said, returning his attention back to his book. "But since you had the courtesy to come all the way over here I'm guessing you want my help of some sort."

Elizabeta sighed. She hated to agree with Gilbert.

"…Yes."

"And I believe it somehow involves Austria, since you would not leave his side unless something awful happened to him. Am I close?"

"Fine, you're right! Happy? Just shut up and listen to my offer." Yelled Hungary.

Prussia didn't say anything for a while and kept reading. After he finished the page, he closed his book and sighed, getting up. He placed the book carefully on the desk beside him and turned to Hungary, his expression serious. Elizabeta was taken aback by his face.

"And what can I do for you?" Asked Gilbert, neutral. Hungary blinked and cleared her throat.

"I… Eh…" Damn it, why was she stuttering? "You need to help me retrieve Austria." She said at least. Prussia chuckled.

"You came asking for _my _help? Wow you must really be desperate."

"I am _not _desperate!" Blurted out Hungary, blushing. Damn, she was caught.

But instead of taking advantage of her moment of weakness, Gilbert simply stopped smirking and turned his backs to her. He went to his bar on the far back of the living room and grabbed a bottle of wine. Hungary cocked her head to the side, wondering what the hell he was doing. Was he ignoring her?

Taking out two glasses of the cupboard, Prussia served the two of them with a small quantity of wine. Placing the bottle back at the bar, he closed the cupboard with his shoulder and brought back the beverage to Hungary and him.

"Here. You'll like this one." Said Gilbert handing over the glass of wine to Elizabeta. Hungary hesitated, but took it anyway. She smelled the wine's scent and finally took a sip of the drink.

"So?" Asked Prussia. She frowned.

"It's… Good. Really good." She then stopped and looked back at him, with eyes wide open. "You poisoned it, didn't you?"

"Hell no!" Gilbert yelled back. "What the hell do you think I am, a crazy-ass psychopath?"

"Something like that…" Mumbled Hungary, taking another sip of the wine. Gilbert buffed in frustration.

"Let's face the facts here, Hungary." Said Gilbert suddenly, after a couple of minutes of silence. His face was serious again. "We're on World War III. Everything is a chaos and the whole damn world is just fighting because the countries missed their days of glory. This is just like what happened with me, you and Roderich a long time ago."

Elizabeta stared at Gilbert with nostalgic eyes. It was the truth, she had already experienced that, but not when all the countries were involved. That time it was just Prussia, Spain and France against Hungary, England and Austria.

"I'm gone," Continued Prussia, smirking and spreading his arms. "I'm not a country anymore. You see the state of my house? It's in perfect conditions! Because I have nothing! I have no territory and no army. This house is all that's left. Just a faint memory from a battle that took everything from me."

Gilbert approached Elizabeta and bent over until he was staring right into her eyes. Normally she would've beaten him up because of the proximity, but this time she was frozen on her spot.

"Now tell me. Why should I enter a war if I'm perfectly fine right where I am?"

Straightening himself up again, Gilbert finished drinking his wine and sat on his chair once more. Hungary stood where she was, trying to find words, but she couldn't. There was a feeling of loss on her heart that she couldn't bear. Not even Prussia was willing to help her. Austria had sacrificed himself for anything. Soon she would also be conquered and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Her legs were shaking and, without a word, Hungary turned her backs on Prussia and slowly made her way to the door.

_It's over, _she thought. _I've lost Roderich. And I've lost Gilbert._

Before leaving the house, she faced Prussia once more. Her eyes were full of pain and teary, but she didn't care about crying in front of him anymore.

"You know… I've never really thought you were a jerk. Until now."

And with no more words, Elizabeta left.

Gilbert frowned. He didn't care. He was fine on his own and he didn't need to enter a war for nothing. He was safe. He didn't need anyone.

He didn't even notice how strongly he was holding onto his glass until it broke into pieces on his own hand.

* * *

**Finished chapter 2! What do you guys think of it until now?**

**This story takes place on the future. It's World War III. When the term "conquered" is used referring to a country it means either:**

**- The character died**

**- The character was captured but can be retrieved. **

**I won't say exactly who did or didn't die. Not yet anyway.**

**Stay tuned! **

**- TSL**


End file.
